


Tink ling ting

by jetmound



Series: In the Inn [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetmound/pseuds/jetmound
Summary: Weiss hearing is second to Blake"s.  The morning after wedding Weiss has a ringing in her ear





	Tink ling ting

“Tink ling ting “  
“Damn! did you hear that Ruby?”  
“Hear what?”  
“That damn annoying sound? “  
“Nope babe. I didn’t hear a thing sweetie “  
‘Tink’

“There it is again!”  
“Nope!” she replied popping the P in the word, again  
Blake and Yang heading to the table bearing plates in each hand.

Passing the couple their breakfast plates, the pair joined them at the table.  
The meal was pleasant, and through it all sat Blake with a cheshire grin, most out of place  
On the other hand, most eerily in fact, was Yang. Unusually she was a little subdued, almost withdrawn.  
Once breakfast was over the sound rang out again.

“ling ting”  
Perking up Ruby looked about. A little worn from the night's activities her skills weren’t at their best. She made up for it by interrogating her companion.

“Blake did you hear that? What the dust is it? “

“Nope,“ was her reply and there to the popped “P”.  
Weiss made a face.“ Damn, they've corrupted you, too! “

Ignoring her Yang changed the subject. “Ruby, nice choker there “  
“It’s a collar, Yang: she replied without blinking.”

At the remark both Yang and Blake blanched and looked away.  
Happily touching the charm , Ruby’s silver eyes shone as if polished metal  
Behind her glass Weiss blushed, completely speechless, beside her Ruby drifted off into her own little world.

 

Blake made her way into the kitchenette, casting a knowing grin at her white-encased sister-in-law .  
As she moved Yang stood up. The skintight pull of her top showed off three nubs pressing into the fabric,  
Passing by her Blake ran a finger down Yang’s back causing her to shiver.  
As she moved there was once again the tinkling of something..  
“Tink ling ting”

Her!  
She was the source of that dawn sound!  
“Yang!” came the accusatory shout and the charge of power.

She shrugged, the fabric of her shirt rising with the movement. In that moment a flash of silver could be seen just under the pale yellow. As she moved, the ring at her belly button moved once more, the tiny silver bell ringing out again.  
The brawler’s smile was simple smile, knowing the cat was out the bag.  
“ Well I guess the secret is out “ doing her best not to blush failing.  
“Blake “ was all Weiss could manage in her annoyance.  
But Ruby melding into Weiss’s form said it simply. “I guess the Cat has belled the Dragon “

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a side story the main series Last Bet.   
> I have several more chapters awaiting beta and editing   
> I have not abandoned this series 
> 
> Comments always replied to and welcomed   
> Please enjoy


End file.
